


Mr. Blue Eyes

by ds9trekkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Crowley (Supernatural), Alpha John Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Child Abuse, Choking, Claiming, Cockwarming, Come Eating, Dean's a whore, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, John's a pimp, Kissing, Knotting, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Love, Mating, Mating Bites, Omega Dean, One Shot, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rimming, Scent Kink, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ds9trekkie/pseuds/ds9trekkie
Summary: Night time means showtime. Dean's a whore. Hisfather'swhore in fact. Not all prisons are decorated with locks and bars, some of them come draped in satin sheets and biologically induced fear.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wayward_Daughter_16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Daughter_16/gifts).



> Definitely the darkest fic I've ever written, be sure to read the tags!!!! No non-con between Dean and Cas. Dean is around eighteen years old in the story. Also, I'm new to the alpha/omega verse, so any constructive criticism is of course welcome! Enjoy :)
> 
> P.S. This fic was almost titled "Someday My Prince Will Come (Inside Me)" lmfao my bff and I thought we were clever and hilarious. We were drunk. Lol

Night time means showtime. Dean's a whore. His _father's_ whore in fact. Not all prisons are decorated with locks and bars, some of them come draped in satin sheets and biologically induced fear. The low growl of his father's alpha voice compels Dean to stay, to obey, to _serve._

It's something Dean's learned to cope with, years of abuse tend to do that to a person. It's either deal with the life he's been given or go insane. And insanity isn't an option in Dean's mind, he needs to hold onto whatever shred hope he has left.

Sammy needs him. 

John sent Sam away a few years back, barking about his younger son being an inconvenience. Of course, he told Sam something different, a bullshit story about the benefits of boarding school. Dean feels sick without his little brother. Sam is his everything. His absence is terrifying. Dean's all alone with these monsters.

John and Dean live and operate out of the house he grew up in. The memories of his beautiful mother and the fun they used to have fade a little more each day. She died shortly after Sam's eighth birthday, leaving the two boys alone with John and his bitterness. The stress of losing Mary may have been the initial catalyst for Dean presenting as an omega so early. Showing all the signs, John lost his mind. His brain diseased with with grief, John took Dean that very night, fucking his twelve year old son through the tears and shrieks for help. His once caring father succumbed to the evil within and began this whole downward spiral towards the unforgivable. 

Dean's nostalgic fondness for this place has warped into something ugly, twisted. He hates being here now. The family photos have been ripped from the wall, replaced with dart boards and lewd artwork. The fridge is stocked with alcohol and leftover takeout, long gone are the yummy snacks and home cooked meals. Worst of all has to be the stench of sex and cigarettes imbedded in the carpets and upholstery, not a trace of his mother's loving scent remains. 

Dean's nights are long, but his days feel longer. During the day is when Dean and John sleep, there's no money to be made during the day. Every day at dawn is the same, Dean is expected to shower and join his father in the master bedroom. 

The long, hot shower is the best part for Dean, scrubbing himself clean of all the men who soiled him. Sure, he cleans himself in between clients, but this shower isn't part of business. With this shower, he can take his time, decompress his muscles while soaking in a bath if he wishes. Dean likes the bubbles. He imagines the dirt, sweat, and come physically falling away from his body, that maybe this will be the last time, that maybe tomorrow something will _change._ Denial helps.

It seems Dean is taking too long tonight, because he hears the stern call of his father, "Where's my bitch?"

Dean doesn't even flinch at the name anymore, he simply hurries up and throws on his robe. Dean loves this robe. It's so soft and fluffy and only worn when he's clean. It's the only remaining clothing he owns, there no need for anything else. He doesn't leave the house and his body isn't _his_ anymore. It belongs to John, and John likes it naked. The emerald green robe is a treat, one that Dean clings to.

When Dean enters the room, John is sitting up with his back against the head board. He's naked and fondling his mostly soft cock. 

"There you are. I don't like to be kept waiting, Dean..." his voice is lighthearted. John's not angry tonight. He's not even drunk. Dean secretly wishes he was either, that way he could blame his father's sick urges on something other than pure want and desire. Sober John is dangerous, it's never quick, it's never easy.

"Gonna watch _Scarface_ tonight! C'mere, baby, get comfortable." There's a glint in John's eye that makes Dean's skin crawl. 

How could Sam and Dean have come from this man? How could Mary have loved him? Dean feels _good_ inside, even now, with this life. Then again, maybe John felt good at one point too, maybe this is Dean's future. Maybe the good inside him is actually just a mask and one day it'll crumble away. What if Dean ends up just like John and hurts Sammy? 

_No._

Dean cuts off these horrifying thoughts as he makes his approach over to the bed. Because he and John both know 'get comfortable' is just code for cockwarming.

Settling in, Dean lays on his tummy and takes his father's flaccid dick into his mouth. He's allowed to keep the robe on for this part. Dean doesn't even care that this is the fourth time this week they're watching _Scarface._ He transports his brain somewhere else. Closing his eyes, he pretends the cock in his mouth isn't John's, he pretends it's his true mates. An imaginary man, that if he concentrates hard enough, Dean can almost visualize. He's tall and toned and has eyes a shade of blue deeper and truer than the ocean.

Dean hates to admit it, but he likes the feeling of cock in his mouth. It's numbing and calming in a way that no other activity provides. After more than half the movie, John begins to harden, yet Dean doesn't move a muscle.

John peeks down at him, his hand momentarily cupping the side of Dean's face. "You can suck now."

Dean doesn't hesitate. The better he performs, the faster this is over and he can go to sleep. 

Sucking cock is like second nature to Dean, his expert lips trained with years of experience. Dean bobs his head enthusiastically, enjoying the feeling John's cock growing thicker and stretching his lips wider. "Fucking whore," John breathes, hand landing on the back of Dean's head. He sets a new pace, one that chokes Dean slightly. John likes when he gags.

Before Dean can even blink, John pulls Dean off, strips him of the robe and shoves his face into the mattress. "Ass up."

Dean can't help but groan, the power and strength of an alpha taking what he wants always feels nice. Maybe he really is a whore.

Dean's hole is wet and ready, a little excess slick dripping out of him before John plunges inside. It's all mindless rutting and routine dirty talk from there. Dean's little cock doesn't even get hard anymore. 

He can feel John's knot swelling, filling him up completely as he fucks him harder. John's never claimed him, leaving Dean's neck flawless and virgin. He frequently reminds Dean that whores like him don't get claimed, they don't get soulmates. However, words don't sting as bad as they used to. Dean simply ignores everything his father spews at him and reverts back to fantasizing about Mr. Blue Eyes.

John comes with a growl, his knot pulsing wave after wave of hot come into Dean's throbbing ass. With not much fanfare, John rolls them onto their sides and spoons his body around Dean, his cock still buried inside. There's no 'good night', just silence and then snoring. As the sun comes up, Dean finally shuts his eyes. His last thoughts are always dedicated to Sam, hoping he's safe.

~

Time weighs heavy for Dean, like cement, it's slow and he feels stuck. Seven in the evening is usually when he wakes up, slipping out of his father's clutches to make them breakfast. Eggs and toast. Except today there aren't any eggs left.

So just toast.

Breakfast is a quiet affair, there's really nothing to talk about. Eventually, John will tell him the plan for the night. Dean's hoping for an easy lineup, just a couple of blow jobs and a few quick fucks. He's not in the mood for one of the regulars to book him in private for the whole goddamn night. 

Dean eats the toast slow, savoring every bite. He's so hungry all the time, what he wouldn't do for a fresh cheeseburger. Not reheated or from a fast food chain. A fresh, juicy, bloody bacon cheeseburger, like they used to make on the barbecue. His stomach grumbles loudly at the thought. 

"Got your work cut out for you tonight," John begins, skipping coffee and going straight to beer. "Private room."

Dean sips his coffee and rolls his eyes, silently cursing the universe. It's either Benny or Crowley, the only two men that can afford that kind of treatment.

He prays that it's Benny, a down on his luck sailor with the wrong color blue speckled in his eyes. He's the only man that kisses Dean. It's not real though, the desperate press of Benny's lips aren't for Dean, they're for the ghost of his dead mate. Benny lost his wife, leaving him on his own to raise their three kids. He drowns himself in Dean, pretending he's back with Andrea and they're making love. Dean's heart shrivels a little more each time they fuck. He can't block out the loneliness and sadness behind Benny's hoarse voice, especially when he's whimpering _her_ name against Dean's lips when he comes.

As emotionally draining as dealing with Benny is, it's a cake walk compared to Mr. Crowley. Dean nearly always throws up afterwards. And vomiting up the precious amount of food he's given is not smart. Crowley _ruins_ Dean, his hole left gaping and torn. Sometimes Crowley will beat the shit out of him before they even start. Predictable and savage, Crowley doesn't come until Dean's close to unconsciousness. He wraps his meaty paws tightly around Dean's throat, cutting off his air supply in a way that's definitely not safe. When Dean initially brings this up to his father, he's brutally informed that Crowley pays extra for that. Dean needs at least a day to recover after enduring that demon, which is why it costs extra he supposes.

Benny may tear at his heart strings, but Crowley sucks the life right out of his soul. 

"Benny or Crowley?" Dean asks miserably.

"Neither, found a new guy. Fucking loaded...so I need you to make him wanna come back, understand?" John says and Dean hears the unspoken threat loud and clear.

"Yes, sir," Dean mumbles, cleaning up the plates.

Dean is relieved it's not Crowley, but sometimes the devil you know is better than the one you don't. Things can always get worse, life has certainly taught him that.

No more conversation is necessary, Dean knows what to do. He's never disappointed a single client yet.

Two hours later, Dean's squeaky clean and sprawled out naked on his bed. He needs to get himself in the mood, nobody likes a dry omega. Hooking two fingers inside his ass, Dean massages that special spot with precision. His thoughts drift towards blue eyes and dark hair, forever drawn to a man that doesn't exist. Dean dreams about what his alpha mate would smell like, about what it would be like to have somebody else crave _his_ scent, about what it would feel like to be in love. He starts playing with his tiny cock, trying to convince it to harden. His fantasy is enough to cause a gush of slick to flood his hole, his cock perking up as well. 

There's a knock on the door, but the stranger doesn't wait. Upon entering, the person brings in with them the most heavenly fragrance Dean has ever smelled. It not only fills his nose, but burrows its way into his _blood._

"Hello, Dean."

Dean should stop touching himself and look up at the man, but he literally can't stop himself. Lust and instinct enable Dean to keep going, all logical thought slowly eroding away. Not to mention addition of this guy's voice, rough and underused, it has Dean leaking everywhere. 

Seconds later, or has it been minutes? Regardless, the enticing mystery alpha makes his way over to the bed, apparently not offended by Dean's welcoming behavior. The only reason Dean knows the man is closer to him is because the lack of proximity makes that fucking scent even stronger. Dean's eyes remain firmly closed, he's way too afraid to open them, this is easier, safer.

A pair of hands with the strength to stop the Earth from spinning grab Dean's legs, pulling them apart as far as they'll go. Dean's fingers are forcibly removed, fully exposing the soft pink flesh of his pretty hole.

Dean feels the man's lips kiss and nip at his inner thigh, the spot of contact spreading an intense warmth throughout his entire body. Searing hot, the man's tongue swoops out of his mouth, licking up the slick on Dean's leg that's been generously dripping out of him.

Already moaning, Dean feels like he could at come at any second. He's never been this turned on before and he doesn't even know what this person looks like. 

"Don't stop touching your cock." It's an order Dean would rather die than disobey. From the instant the man stepped into the room, Dean could feel the immense amount of _control_ he exudes, stronger than any other alpha he's met. Like a good omega, Dean listens to him without question, continuing to rub and stroke his uncharacteristically hard prick. He distracts his free hand by curling it around the bed sheet. He doesn't want to touch the alpha without permission.

Dean's moans and whimpers get inevitably louder when the man, without warning, begins eating him out. Every swipe and lick of his tongue is perfectly calculated for Dean's pleasure, he's so hungry for it.

The alpha groans into his entrance, sucking and lapping at anything he can get his mouth on. "Dean, you're fucking delicious...so _sweet,_ so perfect for me..." The praise is foreign, but it feels amazing. 

Wet is an understatement, Dean knows the bed beneath him is getting soaked. "Oh, fuck, Alpha, fuck!" Dean babbles, his hole greedy for more.

"Can you come on my tongue, Dean?" The man asks, diving deeper until his tongue disappears completely.

"Y-yes," Dean practically sings.

Releasing the death grip on one of Dean's thighs, the alpha nestles his hand into Dean's own, the one that's been violently ripping at the sheets. Dean doesn't understand what the fuck is happening, because holding hands has never made him come before. Euphoria takes him over, the world feels pure. 

Dean's in love with this man.

Dean's cock spurts triumphantly, painting his hand and lower abdomen white. The man growls when he feels Dean's walls contract around his tongue. Drinking up the juices from Dean's orgasm, the alpha seems content to taste him for eternity.

Only the promise of _more_ has the man pulling away from the sweetness of Dean's pussy. That skilled tongue cleaning up the glorious mess of Dean's come as he crawls up his body.

Eyesight still shrouded in darkness, Dean's other senses feel more alive. He mewls weakly when he feels one of the man's hands comb lovingly through his hair, the other hand still locked in Dean's own. He shudders from the heat radiating off the alpha's cock, mere inches away from his hole. The sloppy, open mouthed kisses being trailed along Dean's neck have him quivering. He's ready to do _anything_ to feel that cock inside him, to feel his knot, to be claimed by him.

"Please," Dean begs.

"Dean, give me your eyes," the man rasps.

Open they go, searching for their counterpart. Blue, the exact blue in his dreams. Normally, it's hard to hold eye contact with an alpha, his submissive nature instructing him to avoid it. But not with these eyes, these eyes are so different, so unique.

Dean theorizes that he must be dead. His father snapped last night and finally killed him. Because fairytales like this are nonsense, they don't happen in real life. 

"So green," the man whispers, studying Dean's face. It's almost like looking in a very strange mirror, internally Dean feels exactly how the other man's expression looks.

Tears are welling and quickly falling, Dean's fucking crying during sex. He's overwhelmed. The man's features are truly stunning, full lips, angled jawline, with just a dusting of stubble. Dean guesses he's a good ten to fifteen years older than him. "You're real?"

The man smiles and Dean's heart explodes. "Yes, I think so."

So many crazy things are coursing through Dean's mind during this moment. He would die for this man, sacrifice himself in an instant. His soul feels fresh and unburdened, if it were a tangible item he's sure it would being glowing. He can _breathe_ properly, like he's just now taking the first true breath of life. And it feels as if Dean's always known this man, he's familiar, he's home.

"I'm going to kiss you. And we're going to make love..." It's not an option, it's fact.

Dean's cheek brighten, he's never made love before. But first, he has to know, "What's your name?"

"My name is Castiel." As soon as the name escapes his lips, he's crushing them onto Dean's. Dean gasps and parts his lips, giving Castiel full access to his mouth. Castiel accepts entry and ravishes him, his mouth dominant and impatient. As they kiss, Dean repeats the man's name in his head over and over. It's beautiful and somehow exactly what he wanted to hear. 

"Castiel," Dean sighs into the kiss, which makes the alpha growl possessively.

"That's right, Dean, only _my_ name from now on," Castiel grunts, the tip of his cock nudging at Dean's hole.

Dean squirms, eagerly trying impale himself on the cock that's teasing him. "Castiel," Dean never wants to stop saying it.

"Gonna take my cock, Dean?" Pulling Dean's lower lip into his mouth.

"Please!" Dean's body _aches_ for it.

Castiel pins Dean's wrists above his head, sinking his cock inside Dean's wet heat in one swift movement. Dean can't help but shout, Castiel's cock is absolutely huge and fills him up perfectly. They slot together like they were specifically designed for each other. The alpha's weight feels massive on top of him, his frame large and masculine. Castiel grazes his teeth over the thin skin of Dean's neck, the temptation to bite down almost getting the better of him. He decides to nibble playfully instead, leaving Dean teetering on the edge of what he wants most.

"Oh," is all Dean can manage at the moment because Castiel's pace quickens, the drag of his dick unlike any other Dean's ever experienced. 

"You're mine, Dean Winchester...always have been, always will be...all fucking _mine."_

"All yours, Cas, yeah," Dean responds as he simply lays there and takes it. He enjoys every thrust, every sharp snap of Castiel's hips, every sinful slap of skin. The unwavering pressure on his wrists feels so good. Thumping harmoniously, his pulse and circulation are deafening.

Dean moans when he feels Castiel's knot expanding, he's close. God, Dean's never wanted someone's come so bad, he wants Castiel to pump him full of it, so he can hoard every last drop. He never wants their bodies to disconnect. 

The potent scent of what can only be described as his _soulmate_ awakens something primal inside him. Dean suddenly wishes he wasn't on the pill, he wishes that Castiel could get him pregnant. He wants his tits to swell up with milk and his belly to become round and stuffed with his alpha's child. He wants Castiel to breed him. These new desires should feel scary, but Dean's not afraid.

Dean hates that his father can hear them behind the wall. He's probably calling Dean a dirty slut while jerking off to his muffled sounds. Irrational as it may be, Dean wants Castiel all to himself, _forever._ Wants to be completely alone with him, because nobody else deserves to eavesdrop on this sacred moment.

"I'm going to save you from this terrible place," Castiel declares, fucking into Dean hard and fast. "And then I'm going to kill that piece of shit..."

Dean can't handle much more, he needs to come again. Castiel relinquishes his hold, allowing Dean's arms their freedom. For the first time, Dean touches and explores his lover. His curious palms make their way into Castiel's raven colored hair, carding through the locks and traveling down his neck to explore the muscles of his shoulders and back. 

"Keep touching me, Dean, feels so good," Castiel cooes, gently kissing each individual area of Dean's face. His cock grows bigger and bigger, splitting Dean impossibly wider.

"Cas, take me, make me yours, I- I need you..."

"Mmm," Castiel swiftly flips Dean over, his ruthless cock never stopping. Kissing the shell of Dean's ear, his voice is deadly when he breathes out, "Of course I'm going to take you, Dean, I love you..."

Dean's prostate feels desecrated in the most blissful way as comes again, screaming and panting while his ass milks the cock inside him. Castiel's knot peaks in size and catches Dean's rim. Castiel let's out a carnal roar when he comes, pulsing his seed deeply inside his omega. 

No amount of stories or hearsay could have prepared Dean for what being claimed feels like. Castiel's teeth pierce the skin on his neck, activating life's most permanent of rituals. The bite is quick, yet the aftermath is wonderfully drawn out. Castiel keeps rocking into him, all the while sucking additional marks and territorial bruises all over Dean's throat. Dean feels reborn, an unexplainable satisfaction diffusing throughout his body. He's _mated._

"Your fucking scent drives me crazy," Castiel husks out, still fucking his never ending load into Dean's raw ass. "I smelled you from down the street. And I just knew, that's _mine,_ that's my perfect little omega...all for me."

Dean's lost the ability to speak, desperation builds within him as he tries to produce those three liberating words that will convey he loves Castiel too. Dean doesn't give a single shit that he barely knows the guy. All he _knows_ for sure is that he's irreversibly in love with him.

It's limitless and unconditional, two old souls alone in the universe finally together again. Dean and Castiel will always find their way back to one another.

Castiel collapses onto his side, hugging Dean's back to his front as close as he can. Dean is sore all over, his muscles and bones are in sort of a shock. The knob of his neck hurts the worst, but he's _thriving_ off of it. If he could, Dean would make sure the wound could never heal, that serene pain is a constant reminder of who he belongs to. Castiel is purring protectively, his climax coming to an end as the final shots of come are buried inside of Dean.

"Rest, now."

Fuck, Dean loves his voice. Eyelids already drooping, he turns his head to find Castiel's lips. The kiss is tender, not rushed like before. 

"Hey, uh, I love you too, Cas..." Dean dares, biting his lip nervously and turning away from Castiel's gaze. 

Castiel growls again, nuzzling into the crook of Dean's neck. His lips don't stop kissing and licking at the bite mark, attempting to soothe Dean's swollen glands.

Relaxing into the pillow, Dean smiles as he lets sleep consume him. He's the happiest he's ever been. He's happy that Castiel didn't cower from his father, claiming him no matter what the consequences may be. Happy that he gets to leave this nightmare behind and have a real life now, one with food and clothes and recreation. Only one thing is missing. One thing that Dean can't go one more goddamn day without. His Sammy. When Dean awakes, he plans on telling Castiel all about him. He's confident his new mate will help rescue him too. They'll be a true family in no time.


End file.
